This invention relates to the construction of recombinant DNA cloning plasmid vectors for Thiobacillus ferrooxidans which contain a selectable chloramphenicol resistance gene and are able to replicate in both T. ferrooxidans and Escherichia coli.
Although selectable cloning vectors have been constructed for other bacteria, there are, to the applicant's knowledge, no previous reports of the construction of selectable cloning vectors for T. ferrooxidans which can also replicate in E. coli.